


In-Fury-ating

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Costumes, Deities Dressing Up As The Other, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Halloween, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Playful Kooky Fun Stuff Like I Don't Usually Write, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: Megaera heads to Underworld Corps' Halloween Party, dressed to impress a certain Messenger, and finds a little more than she had bargained for with that Trickster up to some... costume-related hijinks....She's not a Fury for nothing....Written for the LO Discord Fanfic Exchange Fall 2020!
Relationships: Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	In-Fury-ating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicstew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicstew/gifts).



> Prompt/request elements included:
> 
> Hermes  
> The Furies  
> Costume Hijinks  
> Halloween Party  
> and Deities Dressing Up As The Other. 
> 
> Nicstew, I hope you enjoy! It was a pleasure to craft some fluffy delights for you!

Megaera stood behind the corner of the doorway and pinched her thigh through the coal-black fabric of her slacks, telling herself for the hundredth time that this was going to work, that she could pull it off, that it wasn’t stupid….

That  _ he  _ wouldn’t think it was stupid, definitely not. 

And after all, she was doing this to make sure he took notice, so why  _ wouldn’t _ she just get in there already!?!

She took four quick stuttering steps into the atrium of Tower One, and the noise of the party hit her like a rockslide. Crashing music, screeching vocals, and cacophonous drumbeats: the whole mess designed to send a shiver up one’s spine and make a person think danger was always just beyond the corner of their eye. Her hair writhed a little, bound high above her head into a not-quite-ponytail of askew and aslant locks of violet and scales. She tugged on the strap of her bag, making sure not to crinkle the lapel and shoulder of her suit jacket, and peered around the enormous room. 

Daemons, satyrs, cyclopes, minotaurs, nymphs, and gods of all sort and description mingled and flowed like swarming bats or fish fleeing a hydra. Each and every one wore some strange ensemble, striving by the sparkling fabrics and gaudy colors to  _ be _ someone else for the night. Flashing lights overhead and along the walls sent rainbows and shadows over the crowds, glinting off horns and hollowing cheeks until it seemed a charnel ball of reanimated monstrosities had taken over the headquarters of the King’s domain for the night.

_ Enough staring, Meg; you’re not even staring around for the right thing! _

She wove into the throng, hunting her quarry with widened eyes and careful step.

* * *

An hour later, Megaera leaned against a section of dark marble wall that was gratifyingly free of kissing couples or other awkward loners like herself. Her feet hurt in these sneakers, and she was sure they squeaked far too much to be called anything that stealthy. 

He’d said she wouldn’t be able to miss him! If he was here, she should have been able to… see….

_ Oh dear gods, he didn’t…. _

She’d been looking for skin crimson as an apple, not blotchy lavender and mauve and grapey splotches. The black wings were bound to his body by too-small nylon straps, and that only served to bunch the ruffled white shirt around his paint-smudged pecs, making it look like he had bosoms. A graphite-toned miniskirt complemented the silver ankle booties far too well, and at least the dark blue hosiery he’d chosen melded with his natural skin tone to turn his (shapely) dancer’s legs into an elegant mockery of her own. 

But it was his hair that truly stole the show, that had gods and nymphs and all else parting for him like rapids ‘round a boulder. 

Not a wisp of flyaway wildfire red was visible beneath, behind, between any of the lifelike serpent-shapes bound to his skull above his snapping eyes and fox-cunning mouth. They wove and struck, slinked and danced with every move he made to cross the floor to her. She was sure there had to be some armature to the ensemble hidden beneath the glinting plum-and-sugar-violet sequin-scales, but she had no idea how he’d done it. 

_ Oh Tartarus below…. He put party hats on all of them…. _

The Hermes-Fury approached her position, nearly bouncing on his pointed-toe boots as he watched her take in his transformation. 

“I told you you wouldn’t be able to miss me! How can you miss yourself!?! Unless you’re invisible or something, I guess that would mean you could miss yourself; we should try to borrow Hades’ hat, um, helmet sometime, test out the theo-”

She stopped his too-excited ramble with a finger on his lips. He stared at her, eyes twinkling under the flashing party lights, panting against her claw-tip.

“Hermes…. Don’t you know it’s quite unlawful for a god to impersonate one of the Kindly Ones…?”

His eyes squinted in humor; he’d heard the game in her voice, and he would play along.

“I didn’t know, oh Furious One….”

_ …. Damned sultry…. _

“Not knowing is no excuse, especially for one who eavesdrops and sneaks about constantly. You  _ should _ and  _ could _ have known, Trickster.”

He pulled back then, indignation replacing his subtle submission. “Hangonaminnit! You’re impersonating me, too! How is this fair!?!”

Her hand locked like a vice around the crossed straps of his wing-harness, yanking him toward her, forcing a curve into his spine so his grape-smudged nose and her naturally dusk-lit one were a breath apart.

“.... I could be any spazz of a messenger. No one, anywhere, would mistake you for anything but a Fury, and most specifically, the one they all see as small and laughable to begin with. You’ve insulted me, boy. I can’t have that….”

The tension bled out of him, his resistance melting away under her iron-clad words. “I beg the mercy of the most powerful of the Kindly Ones. Whatever I must endure to earn her favor back to my pitiful self again, I will happily, gratefully,  _ submit _ ….” His words trembled on the air between their lips, and she pulled him closer, dissolving the distance until their lips met in a soul-stealing kiss. 

The raucous music and blaring lights faded as she chased his tongue, as his hands melted around her waist and stroked beneath her wing joints, as she pulled his body closer still to hers to feel his heat. When they pulled apart for air, hazy hazel eyes met hers, and she smirked at him, swallowing carefully so she wouldn’t laugh.

“You’re infuriating, Hermes.”

He cackled, collapsing with the pun, hanging onto her shoulders for dear life as his knees gave out. She tugged him forcefully back to his feet and twined her fingers through his, leading him (still snorting laughter) toward a side-door out of the Atrium.

_ Happy Halloween to me…. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many thanks to my beta-feeshy rissaleigh49 for her thoughts and enthusiasm, especially where all things Hermes are involved. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and we'll see you all in the shadows!
> 
> -Swoonie and her silly-ass muses that don't show up nearly often enough  
> 19 October 2020


End file.
